Your Character
Your Character means this is the only character you play as. It can refer to one of the following: TF Face.jpg|'Your Character (The Freshman)' The protagonist in The Freshman, The Sophomore, The Junior and The Senior|link=Your Character (The Freshman) ES Initial.jpg|'Your Character (Endless Summer)' The protagonist in Endless Summer|link=Your Character (Endless Summer) HoBM Face and Hair.jpg|'Your Character (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor)' The protagonist in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|link=Your Character (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor) TRR Face.png|'Your Character (The Royal Romance)' The protagonist in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir|link=Your Character (The Royal Romance) H Avatar.png|'Your Character (Hero)' The protagonist in Hero|link=Your Character (Hero) HSS Face.png|'Your Character (High School Story)' The protagonist in High School Story|link=Your Character (High School Story) Hfth Face.png|'Your Character (Home for the Holidays)' The protagonist in Home for the Holidays|link=Your Character (Home for the Holidays) RedCarpetDiariesFace.png|'Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries)' The protagonist in Red Carpet Diaries|link=Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries) Perfect Match Female Faces.jpg|'Your Character (Perfect Match)' The protagonist in Perfect Match|link=Your Character (Perfect Match) BB Faces.jpg|'Your Character (Bloodbound)' The protagonist in Bloodbound|link=Your Character (Bloodbound) VoS Face.jpg|'Your Character (Veil of Secrets)' The protagonist in Veil of Secrets|link=Your Character (Veil of Secrets) AME Face.jpg|'Your Character (America's Most Eligible)' The protagonist in America's Most Eligible|link=Your Character (America's Most Eligible) D&D Face.jpg|'Your Character (Desire & Decorum)' The protagonist in Desire & Decorum|link=Your Character (Desire & Decorum) BSC Face.jpg|'Your Character (Big Sky Country)' The protagonist in Big Sky Country|link=Your Character (Big Sky Country) HSS CA Face.jpg|'Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)' The protagonist in High School Story: Class Act|link=Your Character (High School Story: Class Act) ILB Face.jpg|'Your Character (It Lives Beneath)' The protagonist in It Lives TE Face.jpg|'Your Character (The Elementalists)' The protagonist in The Elementalists|link=Your Character (The Elementalists) THM Face.jpg|'Your Character (The Heist: Monaco)' The protagonist in The Heist: Monaco|link=Your Character (The Heist: Monaco) RoD Face.jpg|'Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)' The protagonist in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance|link=Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance) OH Face.jpg|'Your Character (Open Heart)' The protagonist in Open Heart|link=Your Character (Open Heart) PtR Face.jpg|'Your Character (Passport to Romance)' The protagonist in Passport to Romance|link=Your Character (Passport to Romance) WT Faces.png|'Your Character (Wishful Thinking)' The protagonist in Wishful Thinking|link=Your Character (Wishful Thinking) NB Face.jpg|'Your Character (Nightbound)' The protagonist in Nightbound|link=Your Character (Nightbound) PT Face.png|'Your Character (Platinum)' The protagonist in Platinum|link=Your Character (Platinum) S Face.jpg|'Your Character (Sunkissed)' The protagonist in Sunkissed|link=Your Character (Sunkissed) MotY Face.jpg|'Your Character (Mother of the Year)' The protagonist in Mother of the Year|link=Your Character (Mother of the Year) SD Face.jpg|'Your Character (Save the Date)' The protagonist in Save the Date|link=Your Character (Save the Date) TRM Face.jpg|'Your Character (The Royal Masquerade)' The protagonist in The Royal Masquerade|link=Your Character (The Royal Masquerade) BaBu Face.jpg|'Your Character (Baby Bump)' The protagonist in Baby Bump|link=Your Character (Baby Bump) BoLaS Elfs.jpg|'Your Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)' The protagonist in Blades of Light and Shadow|link=Your Character (Blades of Light and Shadow) HC MC Faces.png|'Your Character (Hot Couture)' The protagonist in Hot Couture|link=Your Character (Hot Couture) WEH MC Faces.png|'Your Character (With Every Heartbeat)' The protagonist in With Every Heartbeat|link=Your Character (With Every Heartbeat) AvSP MC Faces.png|'Your Character (A Very Scandalous Proposal)' The protagonist in A Very Scandalous Proposal|link=Your Character (A Very Scandalous Proposal)